Alternate Ending to ALLEGIANT (Copyright to Veronica Roth)
by rainbowchocolategirl
Summary: A different take on what I envisioned would happen to Tris after her encounter with David. *SPOILERS ahead*


Alternate ending to "Allegiant" (copyright original Divergent series to Veronica Roth):

Can also be seen on: .

(pp 474 - 475)

own. That's why I need to stop you from 'sacrificing' all those people and their memories. Why I need to rid the world of you once and for all."

I shake my head.

"I didn't come here to steal anything, David."

I twist and lunge toward the device. The gun goes off, narrowly missing my head, though I feel the _whoosh _across my hair.

He fires again, and this time the bullet connects with my back. I feel heavier but I focus my attention on the device.

Another shot. This time, I'm certain I'm hit in the leg somewhere.

_The green button._ I hear Caleb's voice.

I let out a yelp as I clumsily fumbled for the right keys on the keypad. I think I do it correctly though I can't tell. My eyes have now found my mother, walking out from behind David. I couldn't care less that he was now slumped over his chair.

I find it comforting to find her in her Abnegation gray, though disconcerted that it is stained with her blood. The bullet holes are there and I feel relief that I don't see the wound.

I see her bare arms and her tattoo and find I can manage a smile. I don't know why she's here when I know that she is dead. Does this mean I'm dying, too?

She pauses thoughtfully and kneels next to me, offering her hand. I hesitate for a second, but take her hand, all the while frozen to my spot. I love the feel of her cool hand against mine, and I wish we could stay like this, or at least, I could go back to being her little girl again.

"Hello, Beatrice." she says, and she smiles.

"Am I done yet?" I say, and I'm not sure if I actually say it or I just think it and she hears it.

"Yes," she says, her eyes bright with tears. "My dear child, you've done extremely well. Your father and I are so very proud of you."

I smile at her. She smiles back at me, her tears escaping her eyes.

I try to sit or stand but I can't move. I want to ask her more questions. I feel frustrated that I don't know if I'm staying or going. I think of Tobias, Christina, Cara, Caleb and everyone who has extended some act of kindness towards me. Will they forgive me for what I have done? _Tobias … _I think of his name and try to remember every detail of his face, of his body but I just feel an ache that starts from heart and trembles throughout my body.

Before I get the chance to think or ask or move some, everything goes black.

(pp 489 and 491)

which are no longer manned by guards. We get out, and Zeke seizes his mother's hand to steady her as she shuffles through the snow. As we walk into the compound, I know for a fact that Caleb succeeded, because there is no one in sight. That can only mean that they have been reset, their memories forever altered.

Where is everyone?" Amar asks.

We walk through the abandoned security checkpoint without stopping. On the other side, I see Cara. The side of her face is badly bruised, and there's a bandage on her head, but that's not what concerns me. What concerns me is the troubled look on her face.

"What is it?" I say, a lump rising in my throat.

Cara shakes her head violently.

"Where's Tris?" I say, feeling my knees wobble.

"I'm sorry Tobias."

"Sorry about what?" Christina says roughly. "Tell us what _happened!"_

"Tris went into the Weapons Lab instead of Caleb." Cara says. She survived the death serum, and set off the memory serum, but she was shot several times. And… well, she's fighting for her life. She's in the hospital area-"

I don't let her finish. I sprint for my life, Christina following closely behind me.

** R**

** - T W O**

S

It feels like eternity. I have been sitting on the ground, outside a double-door, the love of my life just on the other side, teetering on the verge of death. I am worried but I just sit there; dejected. I push away the memories I have of her because it makes me shake uncontrollably; I have never been so scared of losing her. Christina doesn't dare look at me. If I were her I wouldn't look at me, too. I am losing control. I am not the brave _Four _they think I am. I am the man who will do anything and everything to get back the love of his life; on the verge of being permanently broken.

(pp 492 - 493)

** R**

** - E**

S

Day 7.

She is just about as lifeless as a piece of wood, though I dare not leave her side. She's in a coma in the hospital, being kept alive by the machines. Such a cruel stroke of fate that she and Uriah are literally in rooms next to each other but not quite together. I look at her and miss her so much my heart aches just a little more, if that were possible. I stroke her hair, hold her hands, kiss her cheek and just lay my head on her shoulder, waiting for her to wake up.

I get up and leave momentarily.

I go through the motions of everyday without thought or care; eating, showering, sleeping in any which order as a routine, not a necessity. Occasionally, like today, I go outside and pick a random flower for her. I make up stories about how nice it would be when we finally get our chance to start our lives together, free and not a care in the world.

I hurry back into her room, paying no attention to whomever's in the room, or whoever comes and goes. I squeeze her hand tightly and greet her as cheerfully as I could possibly sound, "Hey Tris."

No response.

I feel claustrophobic, like the walls are closing in on me again. I feel an urgent pang of desperation and this time, I let myself go. I pray, even though I'm not sure I believe in God. I close my eyes, holding back and failing to fight the tears, saying a fervent prayer.

_Dear Lord,_

_I don't know much about you. And if you're as powerful as some people believe you are, no doubt you already know me. Please, I beg of you. Don't take her yet. Not just yet. Just give us one more chance. I promise you that we will live a life that pleases you; we will be good people and try to have the purest of intentions. I love her so much. If there is a slight chance you are listening, please help me now._

I feel a light hand find my shoulder. I don't look up. It doesn't matter. I just want her back.

(pp 494 - 495)

** R**

** - F O U R**

T R I S

I don't know what's going on, but I feel a rather tight pressure around my torso. I blink and I feel my whole body ache, a tingling sensation swallow me whole. I try to open my eyes. At first, the image is blurry, as if my eyes have been covered by cobwebs. It takes a few blinks for my eyes to work properly, and when it does, it focuses on Tobias. My heart leaps out of my chest

_I must be dreaming_, I think foolishly. I just stare at him, drinking in the sight of his beautiful face, though he seems worse for the wear. It's like he's had years of hurt and ache and pain behind those piercing blue eyes.

"Tris? Tris?" he calls for me, softly.

"This is a simulation. You're a simulation. Am I dead?" I hear a croaky voice that doesn't quite sound like my own, yet flowing from my mouth.

He smiles and hugs me. I feel his warmth around me and I smell him. I am reminded of safety.

"I'm not… dead?" I whisper, as if saying it louder would make it false.

"Mercifully, not. Though you gave us quite a fright." I hear a lady's voice, Christina standing just behind Tobias. I smile at her.

Then the bustling begins. A team of men and women in lab coats storm in with their clipboards and their machines. One woman reasons with Tobias and politely asks him to step aside. He refuses and challenges her to a fight.

"Mr. Eaton, there's no need for dramatics. We simply want to ensure Ms. Prior is alright. I would like for her to be discharged as soon as possible, just like you." A middle aged man said, without turning to look at Tobias.

"She can… leave? She can leave the hospital?" he asks in a small voice I have never heard before.

"Well, after careful observation and a few more tests, of course she can. We just want to be sure she's well enough to leave." he replies, now moving on to a smaller machine that beats continuously.

He smiles at me, his hand outstretched. I reach for it. My jaw drops at the sight of the man by the door, David!

I feel sweaty and nervous and my palm becomes wet. I moan and I try to leave.

Tobias senses my discomfort and rushes to my side. He whispers into my ear, "You did it. You erased the Bureau's memory. We are free because of you. I am so proud of you. I love you."

(pp 496 - 506)

** R**

** - F I V E**

S

Tris is finally leaving the hospital. She sits up on the bed and motions me to come over, grinning from ear to ear. I lean over and kiss her gently. I bury my face into her hair and hug her. I savour her sweet smell; I do not want to let go.

A small lady, one of the nurses we haven't met, walks in with a clipboard. She simply hands over the clipboard and says curtly, "Please read the discharge consent form before signing." Tris takes the clipboard and reads the document, quickly signing the bottom of the page. She reaches over to the lady and smiles at her, "Thank you"

The lady's mouth curls up a little, "Okay."

As she turns to leave, I call out, "And extend our thanks to the other Doctors and Nurses."

I help her off the bed but she's quick and jumps off herself. She has no bag for me to carry for her, so we simply stand next to each other and stay still. We smile at each other, like this is too good to be true.

"Ah. Freedom." she says quietly, looking at me.

"What's that like, I wonder?"

Her hand finds mine and our fingers automatically intertwine, just like they used to. Slowly we walk out of the room and out into the new world, then we run.

I am nervous at the idea of what I'm about to do. _Don't be stupid, _I remind myself. I breathe in and breath out and do much of the same for a few minutes. I'm so nervous I don't notice Zeke walking towards me.

"Four, is this a new fear?" he jokes.

I snort at him. "Everything ready?" I ask.

"Of course. Ugh. You have little faith." he rolls his eyes, and pats me on the back before he leaves.

Out in the middle of nowhere, I make out the silhouette of a car. It approaches me and stops just in time. Christina jumps out of the driver seat and opens the passenger door. My beautiful Tris slowly alights the car. She is blindfolded, but is smiling.

"Christina. What is _this_?" she asks, sounding a little nervous and excited at the same time.

I admired that about her, embracing the new and unknown with insurmountable dose of faith.

"Just wait here. You will love this." Christina says. She guides Tris to a certain spot and leaves her there.

"Tobias," she says fighting off fits of giggles.

"Just be patient, I'm getting there." I say.

I slowly walk towards her and calm my nerves. I can't see how it's possible that she is more beautiful than she is already. She shines so brightly in a yellow beaded dress, the sleeves just off her shoulder showing off her three raven tattoos, the hem is just touching her knees revealing her pale, slim legs. She's wearing the top half of her hair pulled up and the rest just falling on her shoulder. I don't want to do anything else; I just want to pick up, sling her over my shoulder and run off.

I shake the idea off and look at her intently. I say a "thank you" to the God who spared her for me. I remember the number of times I nearly lost her. The fear threatens to swallow my heart, but I simply lean over and whisper, "Beatrice, do you want to spend the rest of your life with me?"

I hold my breath until she responds without hesitation, "Yes. Yes, Tobias Eaton, I will spend the rest of my life with you."

I carefully remove her blindfold and a deafening applause occurs. She plants a kiss on my lips before surveying her surroundings.

It is summertime again and very warm. The plants are alive everywhere, and a certain sweet summer breeze envelopes us.

We're just outside what used to be an experiment city, our old lives- the one with the factions. You could hear the faint sound of the train barrelling through the tracks. She hears it and gives me a wink. Nearby she sees the Amity green houses and just on the other side, the Bureau or what was an airport.

She started surveying where we were. She looks up to find we're standing under a white marquee. Her eyebrows furrow as she tries to make sense of it all. Her serious expression disappears when she catches sight of her friends, my friends, our friends. Christina, Caleb, Zeke, Cara, Matthew, Nita, Reggie, Amar, George, and even Peter (who no longer remembers who he is, due to the truth serum he administered on himself.) They are huddled together, seated comfortably on white chairs. She waves at them and they wave back to us. I put my right hand up.

She finds Johanna Reyes in the middle, a knowing smile usurping the effect the scar on her face gives off. My mother, Evelyn, sits right next to Johanna and surprisingly, sends a nod in our direction. She may have even smiled. I don't know. I don't care. I watch Tris and see what she makes of all this.

Her eyes land on the pillars where the marquee is tied to. Each pillar was decorated with what Christina tells me to be white roses, red roses, tulips and sunflowers. There are white candles lit around us, though I don't understand given that it's an hour before noon.

Christina runs up to us and hands Tris a small bunch of white roses. She says this is called a "bouquet". She winks at Tris and stands behind her, then she signals Zeke to get up.

Zeke scratches his head and runs over to me. He hands me a small piece of cloth and stands behind me, opposite Christina.

"Are we… ?" her voice trails off as tears threaten to storm out of her eyes. You can see the comprehension in her face.

I stroke her cheek. "Well, if you want to be with me, for the rest of your life…" I offer.

"Yes. I want to be with you, and only you. Tobias Eaton. Always and Forever." she said as she plants a kiss on my

Johanna Reyes approaches us.

"Please face each other," she says.

Tris hands over the bouquet to Christina and immediately and faces me. We hold hands without being told.

"The world is filled with emotions and offers us various circumstances, allowing us to feel human. We feel anger, bitterness, coward, deceitful, violent, loss… but we also feel hope, wise, patience, understanding, and above all, we feel love. Let no man stand in the way of your union until all the days of your lives. May you hold each other and support each other through the happiness and sadness that life may bring." she says.

I don't know why but I bow my head, thankful to the God who gave our love a second chance.

I hear her clear her throat. She uses her thumb and index finger to pick up my chin gently and face her. She is clearly happy, tears threatening to erupt from her eyes.

I reveal the small cloth Zeke handed to me and carefully peel the corners open to reveal two plain silver bands. Tris picks up the wide band. She lifts up my right hand and slides the band into my ring finger.

"I, Beatrice Prior, take you, Tobias Eaton to be my partner for the rest of my life. I will cherish you, respect you, understand you, care for you and be your friend through the best times and the worst. (We cringe a little at the word, _worst. _We know what that's like and we've had enough of it for a lifetime.) I love you." she says and she squeezes my hand.

I pick up the matching band, the slimmer one. I take her right hand and slide it into her ring finger.

"I, Tobias Eaton, take you, Beatrice Prior to be my partner for the rest of my life. I will not only cherish you, respect you, understand you, care for you and be your friend through the best and worst times, I will be steadfast in my love, devotion and commitment to you. I love you now and always."

I take her face with both my hands, lean in and find her lips to join it to mine. She kisses me back, gently at first and then urgently. For a moment time seemed to stop. I place my hands on her waist and her hands find my shoulder. Her hands inch slowly to my top of my back.

The thunderous applause begins, made louder by the _whoop whoop_'ing of Zeke. Eventually, we had to stop for a breath. We look at each other, giddy at the thought of a lifetime of freedom and love; something we have longed for since the day we met.

** R**

** - S I X**

T R I S

**Four years later.**

I stand near the ledge of the balcony at the Hancock Building. I look out to the city we call "home". My gaze falls on the Ferris wheel in the distance; the Ferris wheel where I first knew Tobias, when he went by the name of "Four".

A lot has changed since the government of the United States recognised what we have done. The process was long, but eventually it was decided that Chicago would be rebuilt; factions, GD and GP's and all the divisions abolished. The city went through a physical transformation; some buildings were restored whilst others in worse conditions were demolished so that new structures can be put in place. The roads and parks are being developed, as with the train and public transport system, and slowly our city is becoming a promising place to live in.

We are now all responsible for our actions and live harmoniously under the governance of the United States President, the Mayor and the Governor of Chicago. Crime rate is low and rehabilitation made available to those adjusting to this new life. This wonderfully imperfect yet fair society we have made for ourselves is worth it.

Evelyn works near what used to be the Fringe, assisting the former GD's to adjust and contribute to the society. Johanna Reyes works for the Mayor of Chicago and tipped to become a Mayor herself. Marcus on the other hand, has completely disappeared.

Christina and Zeke officially became a couple recently, after their friendship blossomed over the years. They live together in the room below our apartment at the refurbished Merchant Mart. Traces of war and loss removed, the building is now home to dozens of families. Both work as police consultants training police recruits (they refuse to hold guns).

Caleb, to nobody's surprise, works as a teacher in the local school. He believes he can atone for his misgivings by sharing his thirst for knowledge and helping the youths of Chicago understand not just facts and information but the consequences of our thoughts and actions.

Peter, with his memory wiped, lives a transient lifestyle, moving from one city to another in the search for his purpose in this world.

Cara, Reggie and Matthew all work for the research department of the Chicago government. Cara is pursuing DNA studies and research; Reggie working closely with Matthew on cures for various types of ailments. The three of them work closely together using Science to improve our world.

George and Amar join the United States Army to better serve the country. Once in a while, when they are off-duty they visit us in Chicago.

Nita works as a Coordinator for the city's Arts program. She enjoys her work and finds the Arts a great outlet for her creativity.

I think about my parents and what they would say about our new lives. My role and Four's role in our new society is quite different to what our lives were in the factions. We both work closely with the Mayor and his office to contribute our knowledge and ideas to the progression of this city. We consider food and water supply, the use of engineering, science and technology to assist us in our daily lives, introduce various educational reforms and arts activities (such as live music, theatre and museums), create new jobs, find ways to present to

people various living arrangements and career opportunities. I wonder if this is enough to make my parents proud; I suspect it is.

My thoughts were interrupted by the loud footsteps approaching. I don't turn because soon I am locked in an embrace, a nose nuzzling the base of my neck just below my short hair.

"I'm ready if you are." Tobias says.

I turn around and grin, "Are you sure you're up to it?"

"Come on, Tris. We said it's today. I am not going back out now."

Today would be Choosing Day if we were in the Factions. Every year during what should be Choosing Day, we do something fun to commemorate our new lives.

I nod to the man holding the controllers.

Tobias and I get into the dual zip-line harness. Another man approaches us. I hear a clicking of sorts and feel the tugging of the harness at different places.

Four looks at me with petrified eyes but with a nervous smile. I very rarely see him afraid. That's how he received the nickname _Four_; in the old world we lived in, he was confronted with four things he was afraid of. Nobody had a small number of fears, just him.

"Ready?" the man near the controller asked.

"Hit it." Tobias says.

In one push of a button, Tobias and I soar into the Chicago landscape. We look out and admire the beautiful city we live in. The marsh is gone, replaced by man-made park with a lake in the middle. The giant bean is now the front of an open amphitheatre. And the buildings are either being rebuilt or have been refurbished. So many memories flood into my mind, a mixture of sadness, desperation, loss, but also of hope, love and bravery.

"Hold out your left hand." I shout to him, showing him my right hand outright.

"Oh yes, right." he shouts back holding his hand out.

His right hand finds my left hand and we squeeze each other's hands tightly.

Our descent slows and finally, we make the perfect halt, just inches before the red target. A man helps us out of the dual zip line. I immediately embrace Tobias as soon as I land on my feet.

"You are so brave. I am very proud of you." I whisper in his ear.

"You make me brave, every single day." he replies.

We kiss but let go at the sound of a shrill voice.

"Mommy! Daddy!"

We turn to find our little Natalie barrelling towards us, Evelyn trudging behind.

Tobias and I walk to the side, to make way for whoever was coming down next, meeting our little girl on the Exit footpath.

I study her face as she comes closer. My three-year-old girl has Tobias's hair colour and lips. She has my eyes and the shape of my face. She has the courage and kindness of my mother; hence we named her, "Natalie."

"How was it?" she asks.

"Very good. Very good." Tobias replies.

He bends over to pick her up.

"I want to do it, too!" she exclaims.

"Sure, someday you will. I promise." I say before giving her a light peck on the cheek.

"Did you enjoy it?" Evelyn asks as she finally catches up to Natalie.

"Oh yes." Tobias says, grinning from ear to ear.

"Another round?" I offer.

"No. But I will take you to the Ferris Wheel. Would you like that?" he turns to Natalie.

"Yes, Daddy!"

Just like that, our past remembered, our present celebrated and our future to be welcomed, we walk on with the values of kindness, intelligence, peace, honesty and bravery burning in our hearts and minds. And love will always be our moral compass for the challenges that life may throw our way.


End file.
